


There for Me

by Sweetloot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is a clingy crab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There for Me

          Leaning back on his hands the tall troll sighed as he stared at the vast expanse of dull metal above him. He had counted every crease, every bolt, notch, and dent until he could paint a picture of it in his mind. It wasn't much to do, but it was better than being bored and he hated being bored. He always needed something to do, but everyone was busy sleeping so the ceiling would just have to become more entertaining. He supposed he could turn in for a few winks; he was already sitting on a few horns, but his mind just wasn't ready for sleep.

          Gamzee Makara was starting to feel a little down, completely unlike his more upbeat, albeit lazy, demeanor. He was feeling antsy, needing of something to do. But there was nothing to be done. It was just a waiting game now. To see if those hornless motherfuckers could do better in their own session than they had done in theirs. Not hard considering how bad they had fucked up.

          Leaning his head further backward he could make out the darkened shapes of long forgotten equipment behind him. From his current upside down view of the world everything became slightly more interesting, slightly being the key term. He thought about contacting his best bro Tav, but decided against it. What he was feeling now was definitely not something he should be dumping on his bro like that all out of the blue and shit, especially considering he was probably fast asleep. Besides, that felt a little paler than what he wanted with the crippled troll.

          Shaking his head clear of romantic troubles he returned his gaze to the ceiling. Nope, still the same. Though there may be some new dust on that one bolt, kind of hard to see from all the way down there.

          Still leaning back on his hands he decided to shut his eyes and see what kind of miracles his imagination could conjure up when a slight rustling alerted him to someone else's presence.

          Opening one of his eyes just a crack he could make out the outline of a troll, shorter in stature, with horns smaller than his own. The nubby horns were what tipped him off as to the identity of the intruder.

          "Sup bro? What brings you to the land of dust and cobwebs this time of day? Shouldn't you be all up and getting your nap on?" Receiving no answer Gamzee opened both eyes to see Karkat walk hesitantly forward, each small step echoing off the walls. "Need something best friend?" Seeming to snap out of whatever stupor the other boy was in he walked forward quickly taking a seat next to the clown.  
          Raising an eyebrow at the odd behavior, Gamzee stayed quiet, waiting for the small troll to do what he set forth to do.

          Karkat looked reluctant for a moment, doubt flashing briefly in his amber eyes, though only for a moment. Leaning forward Karkat placed one leg over the gangly troll, effectively straddling the boys longer torso. Hands moved quickly to the tall troll's shirt, lifting it up just enough for him to shimmy underneath. Karkat's arms wrapped around the other's midsection in something resembling a hug, head coming up to rest on the other's collarbone.

          Karkat shifted slightly, making himself comfortable, before he looked up into the eyes of the bewildered clown. His glare said two things one: tell this to anyone and I'll rip out your horns and use them as toothpicks and two: please don't make me leave.

          Unused to seeing his best friend in such obvious distress Gamzee was unsure of what to do, unsure of what was wrong, but one look at the bags under Karkat's eyes told him all he needed to know. Day after day of little to no sleep was getting to the shorter troll. Whatever he saw when he slept obviously terrified him a great deal.

          Normally Gamzee would not have been so keen on picking up these subtleties, but his head was feeling a lot clearer as of late, so what kind of a friend would he be if he declined this simple request?

          Without saying a word the clown lowered himself onto the bed of horns beneath him, arms snaking their way onto the other's back. He lifted a hand to ruffle the other boy's hair, and then settled it back down to its original place.

          He heard a contented sigh escape from his companion, his breath slowing to a soft rhythm. A light smile graced Gamzee's features as he settled into the pile.

          Gamzee knew who he could talk to now, but now was not the time for words. Sometimes nothing needs to be said to convey a message, and this message was being received loud and clear.

          Karkat needed him and he needed Karkat and no matter what they would always be there for each other because that was what potential palemates were for.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this pic by LittleMissDelirious on deviantART.](http://LittleMissDelirious.deviantart.com/art/Clingy-crab-276184944)


End file.
